Twists of Fate: The wedding
by madammayor28
Summary: A year has passed since the events in "the twists of fate" enjoy. Veronica/Patricia femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: Following the events of "twists of fate".**

**La Reina del Sur**

**One year later**

**Montreal, Canada**

Patricia lay in her bed on her back, naked and shining with sweat. Veronica kissed up a trail of kisses from her stomach towards her lips, kissing her with all her passion.

They had made love for hours, and know they were cuddling in bed, contemplating the events from earlier.

_A year had passed since they went to Canada starting a new life together._

_Veronica had got a job on the local police and Patricia worked as a financial advisor for various companies, all in all they had a nice life, and their love what more strong each day._

_It hadn´t been easy at first, because Paty didn´t trust Veronica completely, but with time they fought their insecurities, and eventually everything went back to normal. They were so in love, and never lost the ability to surprise and woo the other, because they knew how easy were to lose it all._

_That evening, after dinner, they sit side by side in the couch, watching TV. But not both of them were paying attention. Veronica was nervous, earlier that day she bought what would be a epical change in their relationship: An engagement ring._

_So she was grasping for the words to make her proposal, but since she couldn´t think of anything romantic to say she decided to improvise._

"_Ready to go to bed?" asked Patricia._

_´this is it´ thought Veronica. _

"_Actually there´s something I want to ask you. This last year has been the best of my life, and I´m very thankful for the chance you gave me. I love you so much Paty, more than life itself so…"_

_She got on one knee, then "I want to ask you this: Will you make me the luckiest and happiest person alive and marry me?"_

_Patricia couldn´t believe it, of course she knew what her answer would be…"yes, oh my god, yes, I'll marry you Veronica, I love you too"_

_Veronica put the ring in Paty´s left ring finger and then kissed her hand. She stood up, pulling Paty with her guiding her to their bedroom, to make love as an engaged couple for the very first time._

"I love you Patricia O´Farrell"

"I love you too, Veronica Cortez"

With that they went to sleep, dreaming of their future together.

**Elsewhere**

Teresa Mendoza, was sitting in a deck chair, reading the simple message she had received in her cell minutes ago:

_**Done, she said yes, I´ll see you in a few days. Take Care.**_

_**V.C**_

She smiled, thinking how much fun she would be having for the next few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Patricia woke up a Little before 8 am, looked to the side and saw her beautiful fiancé and smiled. Fiancé… a word she never thought she´d use on anyone, since she considered herself a free spirit, incapable of committing to someone .

Then she met this heavenly pretty woman, and without warning she became her whole universe. She never told anyone, but she was scared at first by this sudden revelation. That´s why she slept with the Colombian, to prove to herself nothing had change. Then she saw Veronica´s face when she found out, and that made her feel so lousy, so unworthy because she had hurt the woman she had fallen in love with.

Lucky for her, all had worked for the best, and here she was now, watching the woman she´d very soon be calling her wife.

She moved a hair from her fiancé´s face, leaned down and kisser lightly on the lips. Then a little more passionately, until she felt Veronica kissing her back. She then kissed her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to the valley between her breasts, down her stomach, navel and finally her moist center. She licked and nipped her clit, feeling how Veronica shuddered with pleasure. She proceed to enter her with two fingers, hitting her g-spot in every out stroke. She continued to suck hard on her clit.

Veronica was a mess, she was groaning and moaning. One hand fisting the sheet, the other one in Patricia´s hair, pulling lightly. Her whole body was on fire until she felt it…wave after wave of pure pleasure, that fire burning every nerve of her body. She tugged on Paty´s hair to kiss her on the lips, tasting herself in that celestial mouth.

"Mmm…I love you, that was a lovely wake up call, babe" Veronica said with a silly grin on her face.

"I love you too…you just were there looking delicious and I couldn´t help it" Patricia was very proud of herself. Just one look to Veronica and she knew she had done a good job.

"Hey have you thought about who´s taking who´s name…I mean would you like to be Patricia Cortez or would you like Veronica O´Farrell better?" Veronica asked her future wife.

"I think since you´re the one who proposed that I should take your name, you know be the other Mrs. Cortez" Patricia said with a huge beam on her face, causing Veronica to smile too.

"That sounds nice my love, we should start calling people and letting them know and we better begin to sort the wedding party soon"

"You´re right, I think it goes without saying that Teresa will be my maid of honor, and maybe Marcela should be the other bride maid. What about you?" Patricia asked.

"I think I´ll Call Willie and ask him to be my Best man, and maybe Alberto could to you know to be equal on numbers" Veronica Stated.

"best man, are you sure? And does that mean you´ll be wearing tux instead of a dress" Patricia thought that Veronica would look gorgeous in a tux.

"Yes I´m sure and yes I'll be wearing a white tux, I´d be more comfortable than In a dress. We could fly everyone here to the wedding"

"That´s sounds perfect my love. Well we better get up then, Care to take a shower with me?" Patricia asked with a flirty grin.

"If you insist" Veronica responded smiling seductively, giving Paty a slap to her ass.

**Elsewhere**

Teresa was sleeping peacefully when her phone started ringing.

"Hello" was the sleepy greeting.

"My dear Mexican, you´ll never guess what happened…Veronica asked me to marry her, yesterday evening, Isn´t that great" Patricia said in one breath.

"Really? That´s so great, I'm happy for you guys, when´s the big day?"

"I don´t know yet, but we´re going to need help. Would you like to do a little trip to Canada?"

**Mexico City, Mexico**

"Hello, Agent Rangel speaking"

"Willie, oh my god, you´ll never guess what I did, I asked Patricia to Marry and she want to take my name, is that cool" apparently Veronica was as excited as Patricia was.

"Veronica, That´s great, congratulations, so when is this wedding of yours"

"I don´t know yet, but I need you Willie. What do you said about a little trip to Montreal?"

After speaking to the ladies, both Teresa and Willie were giddy. Their respective best friends were happy at last and they knew it would be a very interesting journey.


End file.
